Sort of
by Erratic-Sanity
Summary: Yamamoto sort of loves too much. 8059 Angst.


**Author:** Erratic-Sanity

**Category:** Angst

**Rating:** PG 13

**Parings:** 8059, one sided 2759, 27Kyoko

**Warnings:** Implied sex, unbetaed

**Total Words:** 576

**Summary:** Yamamoto sort of loves too much. Set around the time the boys would be in their last year of high school.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ do not belong to me. The song lyrics are from Ingrid Michaelson's song "Sort of" and served as the inspiration for this ficlet.

-:- -:- -:-

**Sort of**

_Baby, you've got the sort of hands to rip me apart__  
><em>_And baby, you've got the sort of face to start this old heart__  
><em>_But your eyes are warning me this early morning__  
><em>_That my love's too big for you my love_

Gokudera twist the tip of his shoe on the spent cigarette into the dirt while he fishes into the front pocket of his shirt for another one. The new cigarette hangs limply from his mouth, and he flicks his lighter with his right hand while shielding the flame with his other. Inhaling deeply, he leans back against the school's fence.

Yamamoto rounds the corner just in time to catch the motion. Shrugging his bat bag higher onto his shoulder, he jogs over to greet his fellow guardian.

"Yo, Gokudera!"

Gokudera looks up from the ground but doesn't turn to face Yamamoto just yet. Yamamoto plows on, "What are you doing here for? Waiting on Tsuna?" He's fresh from baseball practice and covered in dust. It's late and the sun has already started to sink into the horizon. The scowl on Gokudera's face intensifies, and he rolls the cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

Yamamoto waits patiently, for his temperamental companion's reply.

"Che," Gokudera clicks, "The Tenth has a date with _Kyoko_ tonight, remember?"

_Ahh that's it_, Takeshi thinks and gives a loud laugh with his answer.

"Hahaha, does he? Maa, I completely forgot he said that today! Haha!"

If possible, Gokudera seems even more irritated than before, his shoulders are stiffer, his eyes are darker. Yet, he doesn't call Yamamoto an idiot or complain about how he's such a terrible guardian. He doesn't say anything at all, his eyebrows just pinch together even harder and the cigarette collects ash as it burns down slowly. The lack of yelling clues Yamamoto in. Gokudera is upset and he's here waiting for Yamamoto to make it better.

"Wanna come over to my place?" Yamamoto's voice is as soft and reassuring as the flame of rain, despite how loudly his heart is beating. Gokudera is _upset_ and he wants _Yamamoto_ to make it better.

Before Kyoko and Tsuna started dating, Yamamoto would have been hard pressed to get Gokudera to step one foot inside his house, even under the promise of free sushi. Before Kyoko and Tsuna started dating, Gokudera only yelled at Yamamoto about how stupid he was. Before Kyoko and Tsuna started dating, Yamamoto didn't matter to Gokudera at all.

Gokudera ignores Yamamoto's question in favor of asking his own, "He really likes her doesn't he?"

_I really like you_ the voice inside of Takeshi's head screams but he answers, "Yeah, they're really happy together," instead and the laughter usually present in his voice is absent. Gokudera sighs and Yamamoto bites the inside of his check so hard it bleeds. "Wanna come over to my place?" Yamamoto presses again, soft brown eyes locked hard onto Gokudera's own. Gokudera stares right back,

"I don't like you." He says, voice hard..

"I know." And Yamamoto swears he does, swears to himself he isn't pathetic or desperate enough to be someone else rebound. That he's actually using Gokudera for physical release too. That he isn't sort of madly in love with Gokudera and hasn't been for years.

"Che," Gokudera spits, along with his finished cigarette, and roughly grabs the back of Yamamoto's head while leaning up to claim his mouth. The kiss is sour and wrong and the best thing ever in Yamamoto's opinion.

"You're an idiot," Gokudera scathes as his chapped lips pull back. _I know, _thinks Yamamoto, and only pulls Gokudera by the hand in the direction of his house as a response._ I know_.

-:- -:- -:-

Sad Yamamoto is sad. KHR just begs for the angst. Reviews are lovely.


End file.
